1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package structure, and in particular relates to package structure for packaging a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional package structures for packaging a portable electronic device, such as a leather cover, only provide the function of covering the portable electronic device. When users need to stand the portable electronic device upright, there is no adequate supporting element for supporting the portable electronic device.
Chinese Patent Application No. 200420012866 discloses a leather cover, which includes a clamping member. The clamping member clamps a baffle of vehicle air conditioning to fix the leather cover in a vehicle. However, the leather cover of Chinese Patent Application No. 200420012866 cannot be fixed on a table, and application thereof is limited.